


But then, who does?

by Yeomanrand



Category: Blade Runner (1982)
Genre: Gen, POV Male Character, POV Third Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-14
Updated: 2011-07-14
Packaged: 2017-10-21 09:29:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/223685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeomanrand/pseuds/Yeomanrand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deckard, one moment in time after the events of the movie.</p><p>Teaser: <i>If the creators can make such perfect replications of human life, why not the beast that's haunted his dreams.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	But then, who does?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [igrockspock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/igrockspock/gifts).



New York is about the furthest Rick Deckard figures he can get from Los Angeles, short of going out into space. Something he never thought he'd consider.

But now, standing on a busy street, staring at a "Reward" sign stapled to the half-rotted dark wood of an old tree, he wonders if that might be a welcome fate after all. To see what Batty'd described.

Better than the automatic glance around the street, wondering if Gaff's nearby and then if he's even alive anymore, the quick dip of fingers into his pocket for a worn piece of paper, folded, silver, barely recognizable as what it once was.

No different than Deckard himself, if he's being honest. Something he's tried to be, since Rachael, with varying degrees of success.

All right. He's shit at it. But he tries anyway.

His fingers close gently around the origami in his pocket. If the creators can make such perfect replications of human life, why not the beast that's haunted his dreams.

His own time's coming up soon. He knows it deep in his bones, deeper than marrow. He looks for a street sign; he'd like to see her again, just once more.

To see, to touch, to smell, to hold. To wonder.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Picture is worth 1,000 words](http://igrockspock.livejournal.com/173793.html) multi-fandom comment fic fest; [the image that prompted this fic](http://igrockspock.livejournal.com/173793.html?thread=1964513#t1964513). Unbeta'd; concrit welcome.


End file.
